Without Love
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Written for the Unrequited Love Challenge. A series of drabbles focusing on different HP characters. Final chapter now up.
1. Regulus & OC

**A/N: So this is written for the Unrequited Love Challenge. I've decided to do it as a series of drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Regulus Black/ OC

She never expected him to love her back, he was a pure-blood supremacist after all, a future Death Eater, and she was a Muggle born Hufflepuff with chin length blonde hair and translucent green eyes.

Still, it did not stop her from loving him, or rather lusting after him, even though he never spoke to her. And if he did she knew only foul words would come out of his perfect lips.

Every Quidditch game was a chance for her to watch her hero. Though she cheered for the Hufflepuffs, it was the Slytherin Seeker that she really wanted to win, deep in her heart-of-hearts.

Regulus Black.

He did run into her, just once, not that he noticed her. He simply slammed into her, scattering her books onto the ground and muttering a quick apology reached down and picked up the three books, putting them in her arms before running off.

Every night she stared at the sky and searched for him in vain, not that she would have been able to recognize him, she was no astronomer, but any way to bring her closer to him would suffice, even if it meant staring at the heavens.

And she alone visited his grave, she brushed away the fallen leaves and left a boquet of flowers before kissing the tombstone tenderly of the love she never had, after all this was as close as she would get to the real thing.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Astoria & Goyle

**A/N: Chpt. 2 Astoria/Goyle**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

It was just a peck on his cheek, nothing more, but it was enough for him to see what he was missing.

He never would have tried to steal her, not that he could, she was Draco's girl after all, but she was bloody beautiful, and she had kissed him, alright pecked him on the cheek.

She smelled floral, like freshly cut roses, and her smile made him feel dizzy, but she was Draco's girl.

She never could remember his name anyway today it was George, tomorrow it would be Galvin, and yesterday it was Gerald. Gregory really was not that hard of a name, and Draco always barked Goyle, surely she could remember that. But then why would she try.

He always got her name right, and he had a plausible excuse for messing it up.

_Astoria _it was much more difficult than Gregory.

But he always remembered to say it right, not that she noticed. However, Draco would probably kill him if he said it wrong, so maybe that much did not count.

She kissed him the day he defended her, and it was probably the smartest thing he ever did. They were talking about blood-purity, which since the war had become everyone's least favorite subject. But Blaise brought it up, Blaise who had lost nothing during the war.

"I still think that he had the right idea."

And Astoria, the only Ravenclaw in their midst decided to challenge him, with knowledge, and facts. About how it was impossible to be completely pure-blood, and how not even You-Know-Who was a pure-blood.

Pansy jumped on her, so did Bulstrode, shooting back words, empty words, and threats, empty threats, while Draco watched. Just watched, looking like he was in severe pain because _his _name kept being mentioned.

It was Goyle who jumped to her defense, Gregory Goyle, and she kissed him-alright pecked him, as she was getting up to leave. That was when he began to fall.

She did not simply smell like roses anymore. Whenever he passed one he thought of her. Hell, whenever he saw a blade of grass she entered his mind. Not that she realized, she was still Draco's girl after all, even if he had not even come to her defense.

And then there was Draco's birthday party, and he asked her to marry him. What was Gregory supposed to do interrupt and proclaim his love for her? No, it would not have made any sense, and besides they probably would have passed him off as a drunk and laughed at him, especially Malfoy.

So he waited, until she was alone, and he walked up to her.

"Astoria."

"Hmm…"

"I love you." And he knew he sounded like a ten year old giving out his first Valentine.

"Err…who are you again? Oh, right you're Draco's friend…Gabriel…"

And dejectedly he walked away before she could finish, because clearly he meant nothing to her. Gregory Goyle was just some friend of Draco's. And she was Astoria Greengrass, soon to be Malfoy, and a kiss-a peck, hardly mattered in her world, after all why should it?

Three months later when they got married, Draco picked Blaise as his best-man, because the color scheme looked better on him. And Astoria did not look at him, not once.

* * *

**SO this is a very different Astoria then I've written before. Tell me what you think.**

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	3. Blaise & Parvati

**A/N: Blaise/Parvati **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

They would not have made any sense, Parvati knew that. However hormones did not understand practicality-and now she was starting to sound like Padma.

He was beautiful, not handsome, beautiful. To her he was Apollo, no, he was Eros, he was love, and she was so close to being Psyche. So close but not yet there.

He did not love her the way that Eros loved Psyche. In fact, he did not love her at all. He had spoken to her-once, or maybe twice. It had never been anything memorable or even nice really. But his eyes had held her, and she memorized his face while he spoke. His curved lips moving up and down, and his white teeth shining, okay, maybe she had not even heard what he had said-so it could have been nice. She doubted it.

She took to watching for him, not that Parvati would ever admit to stalking a boy, and especially not Blaise Zabini. Lavender would kill her! But she did stand in the hallway where he was sure to walk and comb her fingers through her hair every now and again just to make sure she looked pretty.

He finally did stop, one day when he was unaccompanied by his fellow house-mates. He turned to look at her for a second and then approached her, Parvati's heart thundering in her chest the closer he came.

"Why do you keep standing here…?" and she never heard the rest of what he said, because she was staring at his lips again, and her eyes drifted down to his neck, and the long black robes he was wearing-the way they hung so perfectly. "Well…" and his exclamation brought her back to reality.

"I came to see you." The words spilled out of her mouth quickly, and she bit her lip, hard, drawing blood as she waited for an answer.

He just laughed, loud and hard before staring at her confused.

"You're serious?" now that the mirth had left his eyes Parvati began to feel stupid.

They never would have made sense anyway, and his being Eros did not make her Pscyhe, in fact it just left her as a pitiful head-over-heels in love teenager who could not understand reality.

* * *

**A/N: Review please**


	4. Neville & Luna

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Sorry I haven't been replying my internet is acting up **

**Next up, Luna/Neville**

**Disclaimer: Own it, no**

* * *

They were friends, just friends, and she knew that was all they ever would be, she still wanted more though.

He reminded Luna of herself. They were both a bit strange, and neither one of them had very many friends, and they both wanted-needed, something more than just the everyday life of Hogwarts students.

It was important that they revolted, that they kept the DA strong, if only for their sanity. Not even Ginny felt as strongly as the two of them, not even she fully understood.

And Neville was brave; he took what the Carrows dealt him without cries and screams: the bruises, cuts, hexes and curses. Through all of them he was strong, and Luna admired him for it.

But they were just friends, they always would be just friends, no matter what,and Luna could not ruin that, because wasn't friendship greater than love?

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	5. Tom Marvolo Riddle & OC

**A/N: Tom Riddle Jr./OC which I named Caroline**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

They were prefects together in her fifth year, his sixth, and sometimes they would shirk their responsibilities. No one even realized that they were gone, and no one asked questions when they came back in the Common Room with ruffled clothes.

Tom would take her hand and pull her into the Room of Requirement, and she would stare into his dark brown eyes, feeling completely powerless.

"You're beautiful," he would say, and she would kiss him, lightly, on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you." She would murmur, not actually knowing if it was true. He would never answer her, just lock his fingers in her long, blonde curls and hold her face closer to his own, pushing his tongue through her parted lips.

"Caroline."

There was something about the way he said her name; it made her feel like every one of his unspoken promises to cherish her was true - not that he ever hinted at cherishing her in any way.

Slowly, her murmurs of _I love you_ became real, she was sure of it. Her every thought began to rest on him, Tom Riddle. Every time he kissed her, she imagined their future together: two kids - a girl and a boy – with her green eyes and his dark hair. They would live in a mansion, one that her parents would most definitely pay for, and live happily-ever-after.

And then he broke her heart.

It was a night like every other, in his seventh year, her sixth, and as she went to kiss him, he pushed her away.

"I'm tired." But he didn't look tired, just bored. "I don't want you anymore. I know you're a pure-blood, but I don't want you anymore, you're not good enough."

And he patted her head, like a small child, or a dog, and went back to the Common Room, while she forced her way into the Room of Requirement, where she curled herself against the wall and cried for hours.

Because he didn't want her, and, sure, it sounded stupid and childish, but she wanted him to want her more than anything. Just like before, she wanted to feel completely powerless when he took her hand, when she looked into his eyes, when their lips touched.

He had held the power and she wanted him to again.

As she wiped away her final tears, it suddenly dawned on her.

He still held the power, and that was all he had ever wanted with her, not love, just power over someone weaker than himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and bookwormofmassiveproportions for helping me get this chapter right. :)**


	6. Ginny & Colin

**A/N: Ginny/Colin**

**Probably the shortest one yet**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He liked her before she played Quidditch, before she was the prettiest girl in Gryffindor house, and before she was Harry Potter's girl.

Back when she was simply Ginny, another unexceptional red-headed Weasley.

Not that he ever would have told her, he was not exactly her type. At least that was what his friends said; she liked older guys- if one- year could be considered older.

Still, when he ran back to the castle with his wand drawn ready to fight, he could not help but think that maybe he should have told her, because who knew what would happen.

He pushed the thought away with a resolution, when the fighting ended, and Harry defeated Voldemort then he would tell her the truth. At least then she would know.

He never got the chance.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) **


	7. Mary & Peter

**A/N: Okay Peter Pettigrew and Mary Macdonald**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He had always been the weakest link**.**

Peter Pettigrew, the watery eyed idiot that was never as smart as Remus Lupin, never as attractive as Sirius Black and never as talented as James Potter.

But he could still love.

And he did, once.

Mary Macdonald, who was Lily Evans' second best friend after Severus Snape. He had a chance too, or at least he thought he did. None of the rest of the gang liked her, Moony cared more about school, Padfoot was not very steady when it came to girlfriends and Prongs fawned over Lily Evans. But, as with all things, Pettigrew miscalculated.

There were more than four boys in Gryffindor House, and many were more attractive than he was: stupid little Peter that drooled over everything that Potter did, and pined after Mary Macdonald.

She dated a lot of them, those other Gryffindor boys, never even pausing to look at him, even when Lily finally gave Potter a chance. Mary had other boys who liked her, Ravenclaw prefects and Gryffindor Quidditch players. Why would she choose him?

By the time he gained the resolve to ask her out, it took him three minutes to lose it. Because she started dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker, who rivaled even Sirius in looks, and how was Peter supposed to compete with that?

And when he joined the Dark Lord, he began to think that maybe the Dark Lord would let Peter have Mary after they won the war. Sure, she was a Muggle-born, but then again, so was Lily Evans; and Severus Snape, Lily's oldest friend, had beseeched the Dark Lord for her life. Maybe he would do a favor for Peter as well.

But Peter Pettigrew was not like Severus, and he never asked the Dark Lord for Mary Macdonald, as a reward for his service. No, Pettigrew was not like Severus, and the Sorting hat must have been wrong, because he was not brave, he was no Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please.**

**Thanks to bookwormofmassiveproportions for all of their help :)**


	8. Theodore & Morag

**A/N: this chapter came as a request so Morag Macdougal/Theodore Nott**

* * *

Admitting that she was in love with a Slytherin would have been a death sentence, especially in her circles- that of intelligent Ravenclaws who condemned the House of Slytherin as an underdeveloped species. That was precisely why she kept it to herself. Not even he knew about her infatuation.

He was Theodore Nott, a loner, just like her. He really wasn't attractive, and, according to the Quibbler, was the son of a Death Eater. Though Morag would not admit to trusting such a stupid magazine, she couldn't truly say that she never read it, or that she did not believe this specific truth - she wasn't stupid.

Whenever he looked at her, she melted under his indifferent glance, but he had never really _looked _at her, never even graced her with a glare. No one noticed that her face turned red and her eyes flitted away. That was a common occurrence for Morag, her face was red more often than it was white since she spent more time flat on her face than walking upright. Instead they just continued with their conversations, including her though she was not exactly listening.

At the final battle Morag evacuated with the rest of the Ravenclaws who were too cowardly to fight, but she did not regret her decision. Morag was smart, not brave.

She was a Ravenclaw, and she knew the odds of winning if she fought against Death Eaters.

Pushing her way outside she ran into Nott himself, evacuating with the rest of the Slytherins. He turned around and finally graced her with a look - a glare.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to bookwormofmassiveproportions for helping me with this chapter Please Review **


	9. Tonks & Charlie

**A/N: Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

They were acquaintances, in a way.

The kind that ran into each other every day and never exchanged a word, because Tonks was always with the Hufflepuffs and Charlie had his Gryffindor friends, and they just ran in different circles. All of Tonks's friends were weird, at least to Charlie, they did well in Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic, and they screamed whenever there was a new specimen in Herbology or a new animal in Care of Magical Creatures**, **as if Charlie needed another reason to support his theory on the stupidity of girls, all except Tonks.

She was the exception, the only person other than Charlie who would actually try to approach a Hippogriff, the only one who seemed even slightly interested in Hagrid's fascination with strange creatures. She also remained the only person in his year that their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor thought held promise- the same man who told Charlie to stick with Quidditch and Magical Creatures, because he would never succeed in becoming an auror like Nymphadora would.

Tonks hexed the professor for that. Not even their teacher was allowed to call her by her first name.

A few days before the end of Seventh Year, they finally spoke.

They were both alone and neither one was paying attention to what was going on as they walked down the long hallway. So, in a sense, a collision was inevitable.

Charlie handed Tonks her books once she calmed down, and only then realized that she was crying, and not because of his clumsiness, but instead because of something completely unrelated to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you Gryffindors all so stupid?"

He was completely confused, but she never made an effort to explain what she meant and, instead, stalked away with bright red hair.

It was not until later that Charlie found out about how two of his fellow housemates had decided to taunt, and attempt to hex the metamorphagus Hufflepuff. Once he looked at their faces there was no question in his mind that they had failed miserably, they had clearly got the worst of it. Because Charlie was pretty sure Jared had not always had green boils on his face.

He did not see her again until she was an Auror and he was on vacation from Romania and the dragons. By then she hardly remembered their brief conversation and he found no reason to bring it up.

And they became friends, now that they were out of school and there was no more Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and they found that they really were very similar in almost every way. And since they were adults they just let it be that they never really got to know each other in school.

She lit up the room and could make him laugh until he cried, and even Charlie was man enough to admit that, though he never did fall in love with her, there was something there, enough that when he heard about Tonks and Lupin he got a little jealous, enough that he- at her funeral- briefly thought about what could have been if he had held her in that hallway just a little longer.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. **


	10. Viktor & Hermione

**A/N: Okay for the last chapter, Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for what I do own**

* * *

The worst part was that she had been his, and even then he had known that he was going to lose her. He was Viktor Krum, star Quidditch player and widely recognized as the best seeker in the world, but he had lost her to a nobody. And that part simply hurt his pride.

And she was beautiful, with her crazy hair and bright eyes. And he thought about her constantly, he wrote to her daily, just like he had promised to do. And she wrote back-at first- until the letters came less frequently and then stopped coming all together. But it was not until the wedding that he gave up hope.

That was when Viktor saw her with _him _the nobody that three years ago he knew he would lose her to. And she looked happy with _him_. And Viktor was happy for her, he really was. Because he loved her.

But he knew he had lost her forever.

* * *

**A/N: The shortest one. The last one. Thanks to all who reviewed. **


End file.
